Mom Bot (episode)
February 19, 2012 June 3, 2012 June 28, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 May 22, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009172595,idp.html YouTube: November 27, 2013 |la = November 5, 2011 |sp = February 21, 2012 March 5, 2012 |previous = Unready to Rumble |next = Agent Alpha One}} Synopsis Fred decides to prepare the biggest party of the year in the absence of his parents. Plot On Monday morning, Fred's parents are packing up their bags, will be out of town and leaves him alone for one night, so he uses his "alone-time" to organize an all night blowout party, which also excites Friday that it's going to be his first party. Later at school, Braianna informs Fred that she attached a tracking device on his parent's car, gives him a signal device that if they come back early it will "beep". While Fred was talking about his soon to be party that would show everyone that "Fred equals cool", he then bumps onto Mort's locker door where he was about to close it, he also heard Fred talking about his party and disagrees about him being equal to "cool". Mort says that Fred's party is the lamest ever, because he believes that it would be the same as always like in the past in which his mother was there to serve strawberry cupcakes and a game of "pin the tail on the donkey". After that almost all of the students who heard Mort laughed at Fred's past party which was embarrassing. Fred then halts the laughter and bets his reputation to the students that if his party fails to be the greatest party of the their lives then they can laugh at him everyday for the rest of the school year, so he tells them all to spread to word. However, rumors called the attention of the Principal Darling which for her it concerns her that it involves the students going Fred's "biggest, wildest blowout party with fireworks that's going all night so kids are supposed to skip school on Monday, just to recover from the awesomeness" and hearing that his parents are out of town suggests her to perhaps give them a call. Fred tries to stop the principal from calling them, so he starts lying about his mother being at home and his dad who only left, but it ends up on him accidentally tying the principal to the phone's wire. Later in the afternoon, the Principal arrives at Fred's house to talk to his mother, and Fred forces him to command Friday to be his Mom. Meanwhile, Brains is informed by Super Commander that an alien scout ship has been tracked on her sector, Brains suggests that she'll monitor its activity. The Super Commander however quickly refuses Brains and orders her that it must be destroyed believing that a full–out alien invasion will follow, he then orders her to use robot "Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner" (Friday) to intercept and vaporize the ship. Back at Fred's house, Braianna (hoping that Fred kept his promise) came and asks to borrow Friday, but Fred (keeping his promise) however couldn't give up Friday because his party is in a critical situation and it's important that he stays. When the principal left, Braianna asks Fred again to borrow Friday, however Friday couldn't leave and miss the party, so Braianna leaves with disappointment. After Braianna had left the house, Fred thanked Friday's performance and accidentally tossing the tea set, with the remaining tea soaking him on the head, causing it to make him think that he's Fred's mom. Moments later, the students had arrived, Fred opens the door, and then came another lame party with Fred's mom (Friday). Fred had enough of a child's party and so he takes Friday to Braianna's house. At her lab, Brains checks on Friday's circuits, she explains that the circuits are highly advanced but not very waterproof, Friday suggests of playing game of "Pin the tail on the donkey", then came trouble with the alien scout ship had entered on Brains's sector, so she tries to find a way to stop it, while Fred is being blindfolded and pins the tail on "donkey" on the screen, thus giving Brains an idea and calling Fred a genius. Taking advantage of Friday's current state, Brains blindfolds Friday and gives him the tail (a highly unstable explosive tied to a rope), into believing that it's his turn to pin the tail on the donkey. With things all set, Fred tries to leave in order to save the party, however Brains stop him from leaving, with her monitoring the radar, Fred must navigate Friday who is blindfolded. Fred whines about being laughed at for all year long, Brains calms Fred down that thinking that maybe if he saves the students from the aliens and turning it into a gelatinous fun ride, they'll think you look cool. Fred encouraged to help Brains, puts on his space suit and ascends to space of pinning the tail on the ship. Fred had to do it thrice with the first one bumping onto the ship thus dropping explosive giving Brains a fright, but luckily Fred manages to retrieve the explosive, his second attempt also failed after getting so close they got kicked away from the ship, as for their last attempt Fred had to speed up so he goes for the blitz and successfully destroys the ship. When the students went out of the house, they saw the fireworks that had been promised and the party turned out to be greatest party they ever had. In the end, the aliens who were thought to be alien invaders were actually a good couple of alien visitors and were chatting with Fred, Friday and Brains. Moments later, the signal device starts beeping and Fred realizes that his parents are coming. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday Minor Characters *Adults **Simon Luckpuig **Raquel Luckpuig **Principal Darling **Super Commander **Alien couple *Students **Mort **Nora **Thomas **Eddie **Wally K **Sir Percival **Sara **Annie **Sorrow **Unnamed students Trivia *The title card background is used again on King of the Sewer Bears. *First appearance of Simon Luckpuig, Raquel Luckpuig and Principal Darling. *When Fred's dad was hanging upside down, for three frames he is seen without his legs, only having from the torso to head appearance. *This episode reveals a picture of Fred when he was baby. *When Nora tells Fred that his party was great, Braianna's left eyelid is missing. *When Braianna asks Fred to lend Friday to her, her ponytail disappeared for about 4 seconds. *This the first time, Friday shorted out. *During Fred's party, his "mom" (Friday) red a story book that has a cover of "Sandra, The Fairytale Detective," also produced by Imira Entertainment. *Brains calls Raquel (Friday) "mom" instead of "Mrs. Luckpuig" or "Fred's mom." *This the first time, Fred went out into space. References es:Mamá Robot Category:Season 1